


The secret of the stag night

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's was going wubferfililly. Wunzerfilly. Zunderfolly. Great. Sherlock tries to think!





	The secret of the stag night

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

_It's was going wubferfililly. Wunzerfilly. Zunderfolly. Great._ Sherlock tries to think!

It was John's stag night and the detective planned everything.  The places where they fought crime together, the level of alcohol consummation... How long before they end up in Baker Street. Alone. _Evarything is pìiirficto_ , he sighs internally. He gave John the drunken stupor that was expected on a stag night and he was himself fairly inebriated to John's greatest delight.

 _God Sh'lock I've never seen you soooo drank drinky drunk!_ John was laughing.

Yes everything was planned in order to avoid being able to think. To think about John and Mary... About John leaving him... The detective even calculated the moment when he might succumb. When the light twitches in John's eyes... When the umpteenth bottle was nearly empty. When he will capitulate and gazes at John's lips longingly and...

“Ooh-ooh!” It was Ms. Hudson “Client!”

John and Sherlock were able to utter a shaky “Haaaaaaallo.”

"Which one of you is Sherlock Holmes?” The nurse asks, looking at both men expectantly. Sherlock mind, as quickly as possible in stupor, remembers the meeting he set up with the client earlier that day. _Right... Tessa. Right on time to protect me from myself._ ,,

The fleeting moment gone, the case part of the stag night can begin, Sherlock put down the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride!
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
